


By the Fence

by 0fflined



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: .. i dont know what else to add, Angst, M/M, sad???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0fflined/pseuds/0fflined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Fucking hell’, Nick curses in his mind. The kids were by the fence again, naming the poor walking dead behind it. This whole ‘sanctuary in a prison’ thing was already getting on his nerves… Too many people in one place, it was only a matter of time when someone is going to lose their minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Fence

‘Fucking hell’, Nick curses in his mind. The kids were by the fence again, naming the poor walking dead behind it. This whole ‘sanctuary in a prison’ thing was already getting on his nerves… Too many people in one place, it was only a matter of time when someone is going to lose their minds.

Nick skips pass the yard and to the grass field. He walks along the fence, the howling of the walking dead reaches his ears. Nick stops just behind the five kids and yanks two of them back by their collar from the back of their neck.

“What have you been told? Never come here, especially never by yourself!” Nick barks at them, frightening some of them. And rightfully, he thinks.

“Off you go!” he continues, two of them making a run for it. The two girls walk past Nick and then start running. The only one left, a young boy with short brown hair, drops his view down.

“We are sorry. We were, just, naming them. It’s not my idea, it was Victor’s-” the kid starts. Nick grabs him loosely by his shirt and crouches down on his level.

“I don’t care whose fault it is. It is dangerous here, think about what your father would say!” he says and lets go of the boy. He nudges his head for the kid, who then takes off. Nick stands up and looks after the kid before turning to look at the undead. A sad frown covers his face and he sighs.

“You can’t name them like that… His name is Ellis.”


End file.
